The Girl Next Door
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: a girl moves next to Phineas and Ferb and bad rumors get spread about her and reach Phineas and Ferb though Isabella and Buford and to prove that they're wrong Phineas and Ferb go meet her. Cover base by Dimonddisko on Deviantart.


**Hey again guys! This is just an idea I came up with at the store I don't know what gave me the idea though. My mom said it doesn't sound like a Phineas and Ferb story… I told her Fanfictions are NEVER like the show. She said she guesses I know more about Phineas and Ferb, and Fanfiction then she does and it IS my story. **

Isabella's POV

It started off as a normal day… relatively speaking of course. One of those days you don't think anything's gonna happen… but it does. The boys had tricked out the game of volleyball and my troop, Buford, Baljeet, the boys, and I were playing. I wasn't on Phineas' team. I wish I was but I don't mind.

It all started with one false move. "I got it!" Adyson called diving for the ball… she hit it… she hit it hard… just… too hard and it went over the fence. "Ops." She said in embarrassment. "Do you have any other volley balls?"

"No we only tricked out one but I'll just go get it." Phineas told us as he started to walk towards the gate.

"Wait you can't go in there!" I shouted making him stop.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"She's right Dinner Bell." Buford agreed. "You heard about that yard anything or one that goes in there never comes out."

"Yeah I don't want that to happen to you. We'll find something else to do." I added. "I care about you too much."

"You guys are just being silly. I just a yard and I'll prove it." I said and climbed over the fence.

Phineas' POV

I got over the fence. The yard was covered in leaves almost like a jungle. You could also hear the sound of a tennis ball hitting brick. I started to walk on further to find the ball. I saw a very bored looking girl about my age with blond hair a white skirt and blue tank-top sitting in a chair on the porch bouncing a pink tennis ball against the house and catching it. "What are you doing here?" She asked not even turning around. She didn't say it mean… more confused.

"My Volley ball went over your fence have you seen it by any chance?" I asked nervously. "My names Phineas by the way." I introduced. "And you are?"

She stopped bouncing her ball and sat it down on the table. "No but I'll help you find it. What color is it? White?" she asked standing up and dusting off her hands.

"Green." I told her nervously looking around realizing how hard this is gonna be.

She looked around too and sighed. "It just had to be green didn't it?" She started to walk off. "I hate it when this happens."

"So I told you my name what's yours?" I asked as we searched for the ball.

"Camille." She replied looking though a bush. "Hey is this the ball? Wow." for a couple of seconds she stared at the upgrades we made. "What kind of ball is this it looks like it's from the future."

I chuckled a little bit. "If you knew me at all you'd come to expect that." I told her but saw the confused look on her face. "Take a seat I'll explain." We both took a seat back at her porch (at the same spot she was when we first saw her) I explained to her everything we've done this summer. (in simplified versions)

Isabella's POV

"He's still not back!" I yelled franticly pacing with the rest of the group staring at me but I just ignored them. "I told him not to go in. I told him it was dangerous but did he listen? No! Does he pay any attention to me? No!" I continued not talking about the yard with the last part.

"Calm down Isabella I'm sure he'll be back." Adyson tried to calm me down but to no avail.

Camille's POV

As I listened to Phineas I couldn't believe a word he was saying but it was very entertaining so I listened anyways. As he was explaining I heard an unfamiliar voice shout. "He's still not back!"

"What the heck was that?" I asked completely interrupting him. "Did you here that?" I turned to him making sure I wasn't things.

'Yeah that's my friend." He told me recognizing the voice. "I have to go."

"Can I come." I asked picking up my pink tennis ball. "I'd love to meet your friends."

He smiled. "Sure why not?" We walked to the fence and we started to climb the fence.

I sat to the fence for a while and looked at the big group of kids about my age but they didn't seem to notice me. Phineas walked over towards the group more specifically a girl with jet black hair and a pink dress. Who hugged him. Seeing that a climbed over back into my yard and walked into my house.

Phineas' POV

I walked over to Isabella who much to my surprise hugged me but I hesitantly hugged back. "What took you so long?" She asked letting go.

"Oh yeah I'd like you to meet..." I started turning around only to notice that Camille was gone. "Never mind."

**Wow so many questions. **

**Why'd Camille leave?**

**Will she ever believe Phineas?**

**Will the rest of the gang meet her?**

**And what is with all these plants? **

**All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. Please Review!**


End file.
